Dora The Explorer and The Big Bad World
by emmahboots
Summary: Dora the Explorer is in a whole new world from her usual tv show adventures she is captured unconscious and the future is unknown the huge problem is Dora's friend Boots is on the opposing side what will happen to Dora in the "Big Bad World".


_**I do not own Dora the Explorer or any related characters**_

Dora noticed that glint in Boots' eyes though she didn't know what it meant. She had been seeing that glint lately.

"Dora, can you help me with some Spanish please?" Boots asked.

"Of course." Dora replied. She loved when Boots showed an interest in learning and teaching people Spanish she felt like a true Latina.

"How do you say shut?" Boots asked his mentor.

"To shut is Cerrar." Dora replied

"Okay and how do you say your?" Boots continued.

"Your what?"

"Emm, your mouth" Boots acted like he had plucked mouth from thin air.

"Su Bocca" Dora answered before looking at boots questioningly. " Why do you want to know that boots?"

"No reason"

"Oh, okay" Dora accepted Boots' word and shrugged off his odd choice of words to translate

Boots still had that glint in his eyes Dora felt uneasy about this mysterious look in Boot's eyes and with his interest in learning "shut your mouth" since he rarely asked Dora for any assistance in Spanish recently.

In fact Dora felt Boots was acting quite mysterious around her. As Boots exited the log cabin in which they were staying for a day or two he seemed to be looking over his shoulder as if he was watching Dora to make sure she didn't make a run for it hmm she would have to figure out why Boots was acting so strange.

Dora could hear a faint sound of a phone vibrating quickly picked up as if the call was being expected. Dora edged closer to the door frame which was shut after Boots departed from the room in order to hear any explanation for Boot's odd behaviour.

Dora had to press the side of her face on the door to hear the faint phone discussion in pursuit. Hmmm why was Boots whispering Dora wondered?. Dora struggled to hear even with her ear pressed to the door Boot's voice sounded very muffled she could only make out Boots saying "I promise I'll get that bitch to you tonight and we can deal with her quickly, she'll make James millions we can count on it". Dora moved slowly away from the door frame satisfied that Boots was doing something very bad it scared the hell out of her. But Dora being Dora she had to go exploring to see what boots was up to so she opened the door it swung back the wall groaned in pain with the force this little girl applied to opening the door nearly hanging off it's hinges.

Boots spun around like lightning dropping the phone out of his hands with sheer shock of Dora's grand entrance. Boots looked into Dora's eyes they were filled of knowledge of his plan yet it surprised him that if she had overheard him speak why had she not run, run until her little pink shoes had worn off her feet. So she still is clueless of my plan I can do this I can do this for James I will do it and get rewarded Boots chanted to himself.

Boots jumped over the table separating them in one easy leap. A scared face quickly arose on Dora's face but it wasn't Boots jump that startled her it was that boots pink lips were pulled back to reveal sharp razor teeth that sparkled White nearly dazzling Dora. This side of boots terrified Dora she was frozen, powerless under the siege of Boots she couldn't move her voice lost. Boots was edging closer to her as every second passed yet Dora was stood still apart from her breathing that was accelerating by the second.

What was Boots planning for her who was this James and what would he do to her. Surely Boots wouldn't touch Dora, the monkey resembling boots with his teeth bared, that mysterious glint in his eyes and a look of determination didn't convince Dora that boots wouldn't touch her.

With a loud gulp from Dora boots had nearly closed the distance between the two of them. Dora shut her eyes tightly took two quick shallow breathes trying to prepare herself for the unknown. Boots was right beside her Dora could feel his cold breath on her skin. Boots let out a terrifying laugh and suddenly Dora was surrounded by darkness she could not feel her body she couldn't even open her eyes to see Boots, she felt numb...

_**A/n Don don dooon haha chapter one finished I'm truly proud of myself never seen Dora the explorer but Shona Mc Cormick helped a lot which is why Sho this must be dedicated to you after all you contributed in a big way so thanks you :) your Awesome:P please comment even if it's to say Dude it's terrible I'll take it :) hopefully you'll be nice first story I've wrote in the history of ever so be nice ok :D Bahaha thanks for Reading :)**_


End file.
